Et la Vie Va, prequel
by Lostinou
Summary: RPS LOTR. Juré, écrit bien avant la grande mode des prequels au cinéma et autres! Cette fic décrit des évènements évoqués dans   ELVV  , mais on n'est pas obligé de la lire  d'accord elle est inachevée, mais elle est quand même longue!  pour comprendre.


**Et la Vie Va, prequel**

Dom Monaghan/Billy Boyd

* * *

Nous étions installés depuis près d'une heure. Dans le fond de la salle, nous étions sûrs de ne pas être importunés. Et puis, comme nous en avions pris depuis longtemps l'habitude, nous avions choisi un bar relativement boudé par quiconque pouvant être susceptible d'être qualifié de « célèbre ». Au moins, durant cette soirée, nous redevenions des anonymes au milieu d'autres anonymes. Un moyen de prendre un peu de recul avant le grand étalage pompeux du lendemain soir…

Tout en portant le goulot de ma bouteille de bière à mes lèvres, je regardai mon vis-à-vis. Son sourire coutumier, satisfait et apaisé, éclairait son visage. Son regard se perdait dans la foule, elle-même plongée dans l'ambiance chaude et tamisée du lieu. Finalement, il reporta son attention de mon côté.

_ Tu as raison de profiter de ta bière… On ne risque pas d'en trouver beaucoup demain… me lança-t-il, un peu narquois.

_ Que veux-tu, répliquai-je sur le même ton, le champagne a un côté plus « classe »…

Il sourit. Je le fixai encore quelque secondes avant de détourner le regard. Depuis le début de la soirée, je me sentais un peu… embrumé. Il eût été poussif de mettre cela sur le compte de la boisson, vu la quantité d'alcool que j'avais avalée… Et puis, je n'étais pas non plus dans un état second. Plutôt comme égaré, ou plus exactement lancé sur une route inconnue, dont je n'étais pas bien sûr de vouloir connaître la destination. Tournant un peu plus la tête, j'avisai une fenêtre à quelques mètres de là. Je m'égarai quelques secondes au dehors, où tout était déjà noir. Après tout, nous n'étions qu'en février…

_ Tu rêvasses ? entendis-je soudain, alors que je soupirais légèrement.

Je me tournai brusquement vers celui qui me faisait face. Il me dévisageait d'un air mi-inquisiteur, mi-amusé.

_ Non… répondis-je laconiquement.

Cette réplique évasive ne fit que renforcer son expression goguenarde. Il bût à son tour puis, semblant retrouver un peu de sérieux, relança la conversation :

_ Ça fait bizarre, quand même… il soupira légèrement. Je veux dire, je n'avais pas vingt-deux ans quand j'ai passé la première audition, et j'en ai vingt-sept aujourd'hui. Quand je pense à tout ce qui s'est passé pendant cette période…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et baissa les yeux. Je le contemplai un instant. Il avait parlé d'une façon assez innocente, presque naïve, mais je le connaissais assez pour avoir pu déceler une espèce d'inquiétude nostalgique dans sa voix. J'étais sûr que son petit discours était bien loin d'une fascination sans regret. Mais, il m'arracha de nouveau à mes réflexions en soutenant mon regard. Je fus un peu gêné de n'avoir aucun commentaire à faire, d'autant que je sentais que c'était ce qu'il attendait. Comme s'il avait perçu mon malaise, il réendossa sa panoplie d'éternel désinvolte et se désaltéra une nouvelle fois. Pour ma part, je me rappelai que nous étions sortis pour des raisons plutôt festives, et décidai ainsi de faire en sorte que l'ambiance reste frivole.

_ Tout de même, Elijah est un petit joueur… Il aurait pu venir avec nous !

_ Que veux-tu, me répondit-il, il se voyait déjà assurer ses interviews du matin avec la gueule de bois !

Nous pouffâmes en chœur à cet instant.

_ Les Américains sont moins résistants…

Il sourit de mon amusement, du moins était-ce l'impression qu'il me fit. Non pas qu'il y ait eu la moindre connotation méprisante, au contraire… Je fus certain que ma bonne humeur l'avait contenté… peut-être même rassuré, me dis-je en l'entendant soupirer doucement. Je me risquai à essayer de mieux le comprendre. Après tout, nous n'avions pour ainsi dire aucun secret l'un pour l'autre…

_ Dom…

Il me considéra d'un regard en coin où perçait une pointe d'appréhension curieuse.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je n'avais rien trouvé de plus original. Le silence gêné qu'il m'offrit en guise de réponse renforça chez moi un sentiment de ridicule. Il finit par lâcher d'un ton monocorde et hésitant :

_ Ca va, vieux… Juste un peu de nostalgie, enfin, si l'on peut dire… Ca va passer, tu me connais…

Je n'en étais pas franchement convaincu. Nous échangeâmes un regard et je fus pris d'une profonde tendresse en regardant ce visage, son visage. Il paraissait saisi d'une crainte enfantine, que sa fierté d'adulte rejetait avec plus ou moins d'habileté. Je ne fus jamais plus conscient qu'en cet instant de ce qui allait nous arriver. Le lendemain soir, peu importerait que l'équipe sorte victorieuse de la cérémonie ou non. Ce qui se passerait, et je réalisai alors à quel point je le redoutais, c'était que tout serait fini. Il me faudrait renouer avec mon ancienne vie. Et Dominic ? Il me fixait avec une résignation solennelle. Ravalant ma salive, j'en vins à réaliser que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. J'étais trop reconnaissant d'avoir vécu tout cela, trop reconnaissant de l'avoir connu… Je ne pourrais pas continuer avec l'idée qu'il ne ferait plus partie de ma vie. A ce stade, je ne raisonnais plus vraiment comme je l'aurais fait dans n'importe quelle autre situation. Le fond sonore provoqué par les autres clients, l'endroit où nous nous trouvions… Tout cela devenait totalement accessoire. Mon vis-à-vis avait baissé la tête et contemplait la petite table à laquelle nous étions installés. Mû par une audace que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée chez ma propre personne, j'appuyai soudain mes coudes sur la surface lisse et me redressai, puis me penchai jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Je voulais lui témoigner l'attachement qui me liait à lui, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas question de le laisser derrière moi sous prétexte que l'aventure dans laquelle nous nous étions lancés quelques années plus tôt allait prendre fin. Cette ébauche de baiser dura à peine trois secondes, le temps pour mon cerveau de se remettre à fonctionner normalement. Puis, je réalisai brusquement ce que j'étais en train de faire. Un sentiment de honte m'envahit alors. J'embrassais mon meilleur ami, j'embrassais un homme… pour la première fois de ma vie. Et je n'avais pas choisi n'importe qui. J'avais provoqué un baiser entre moi et Dominic Monaghan. Il n'allait plus vouloir me parler, et moi je n'oserais plus le regarder en face… Penaud et hésitant, les yeux toujours clos, je commençais à reculer doucement quand, sans que je ne m'y attende le moins du monde, je fus fermement retenu par le col de mon blouson. J'ouvris les yeux et vit que Dom gardait les siens fermés… et pressait sa bouche contre la mienne. J'abaissai les paupières en sentant une chair tendre et tiède glisser entre mes lèvres, allant caresser ma propre langue. Cette fois, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Dominic me maintenait au-dessus de la table et m'embrassait fiévreusement. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, je fis abstraction de la position inconfortable dans laquelle je me trouvais et commençai à répondre timidement à cette invitation sensuelle que j'avais par ailleurs initiée. J'y éprouvai bientôt un certain plaisir, et sentis même un délicieux frisson parcourir mon bas-ventre. Néanmoins, je commençais à avoir besoin de reprendre mon souffle, et en entendant Dom inspirer profondément, je compris que c'était également son cas. Nous nous séparâmes, et, dans un ultime sursaut de bravoure, je le regardai dans les yeux. Il ne dit rien, et le silence qui s'installait m'eut l'air très vite pesant. Je balbutiai alors :

_ Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire ?

_ Ce qu'on aurait dû faire depuis bien longtemps.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse si immédiate, ni à un ton si sérieux. Mais il continua sur sa lancée :

_ Bill… Je, enfin… Je ne veux pas te perdre… ça me fait peur. Tout… Le Seigneur des Anneaux… ce sera fini demain soir, et…

Il me fixa d'un œil inquiet. Qu'il eût été capable de s'ouvrir ainsi, si simplement, m'émût. Il m'apparut comme évident que je devais lui rendre la pareille.

_ Je… J'ai peur aussi, Dom. Et je ne veux pas te perdre moi non plus. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à… à t'embrasser.

Je ne pus en dire d'avantage. Sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte, nos mains s'étaient rejointes. Le regard de Dom restait accroché au mien et je commençai à me sentir à l'étroit. Semblant le comprendre, il se leva et je le suivis rapidement en direction de la sortie.

* * *

Nous étions montés dans le taxi tels des automates. J'étais quasiment certain qu'aucun de nous n'aurait été capable de conduire. Je donnai le nom et l'adresse de notre hôtel au chauffeur, puis seul le grondement du moteur se fit entendre durant tout le trajet. Pour ma part, je me bornais à regarder le paysage défiler au dehors et pus constater, via le reflet de la vitre, que mon voisin en faisait autant de son côté. Bien sûr, nous arrivâmes à destination plus vite que je n'aurais pu l'envisager. Il paya, plus prompt que moi à réagir. Nous sortîmes sans bruit de la voiture, avant de saluer le portier puis le réceptionniste. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, le silence reprit ses droits. Lui avait la tête levée et surveillait notre progression étage par étage, tandis que je contemplais mes chaussures, tapotant très légèrement du pied. Nos regards respectifs dévièrent brusquement vers les portes lorsque le petit gong retentit, et qu'elles coulissèrent doucement, s'ouvrant sur le couloir. Nous restâmes plantés dans la cabine une seconde, sans nous regarder, avant de nous décider à en sortir, presque synchroniquement.

Les portes de nos chambres respectives se dressèrent rapidement devant nous. La mienne, celle d'Elijah qui dormait probablement, et enfin celle de Billy. Posant la main sur la poignée de ma porte, je me décidai à regarder mon ami et à lui parler.

_ Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux entrer ?

Il parût réellement confus, avant de me fixer et de répondre :

_ Heu… oui, oui…

Il l'avait dit en de rapides petits hochements de tête. Circonspect, j'ouvris finalement la porte. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et je m'empressai d'allumer tandis que Bill allait s'asseoir sur le divan du coin salon. J'hésitais à le rejoindre. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer, même si bien sûr je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de penser… Il toussa, me ramenant à l'instant présent. Je vins alors m'installer à côté de lui. Je n'osai pas en faire d'avantage, d'autant que je le sentais tout aussi crispé que moi. Je fus bientôt agacé par mon propre comportement. J'avais l'impression d'agir comme un adolescent qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Cette contrariété me fit reprendre du poil de la bête. Mais qu'est-ce que je risquais ? C'était lui qui m'avait embrassé le premier…

_ Bill, dis-je d'un ton résolu tout en m'approchant, est-ce que… est-ce que tu ressens…

_ Je ne sais pas, me coupa-t-il. Excuse-moi, Dom… je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je… J'ai besoin de te voir, je me sens bien quand on est ensemble, tous les deux…

Il soupira.

_ Je me rends compte que tout va changer demain, et je ne veux pas laisser faire ça. Je… Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses.

J'en restai pantois. C'était comme si j'avais exprimé mes propres sentiments par sa bouche. Tout ce qu'il venait de dire, c'était ce que je ressentais… jusqu'à ce qu'il m'embrasse dans ce bar. Ce contact si bref m'avait mis devant l'évidence : je voulais plus, je voulais Billy, entièrement. Maintenant, il fallait que je sache si j'allais à mon tour l'amener à la même conclusion. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, saisi au ventre par une impatience non dénuée de crainte.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser.

Il me dévisagea, surpris, comme hissé hors d'une longue torpeur. Je contemplai son visage. D'ordinaire, quand je me surprenais à le fixer trop longtemps, à son insu ou non, j'esquissais un sourire grimaçant et détournais le regard. Cette fois, je ne voulais pas arrêter. Je me sentais même chanceux de pouvoir le regarder, de l'avoir auprès de moi… N'y tenant plus, j'approchai mon visage du sien, et lui rendit finalement la pareille. Avant de fermer les yeux, je pus voir une main hésitante se poser sur mon épaule. Frémissant à ce nouveau contact, j'approfondis maladroitement le baiser. La main remonta jusqu'à se poser sur ma nuque. Je me sentis enhardi par cet encouragement muet, et, m'approchant encore plus, je le saisi par la taille. Ses deux mains se rejoignirent derrière mon cou. J'oubliais bientôt tous mes doutes en le sentant s'abandonner dans cette légère étreinte. Je ne tremblai alors plus, et sentit une douce chaleur naître dans mon bas-ventre. Je laissai mes bras entourer ses reins et réduisis encore la maigre distance qui nous séparait. Nos torses se collèrent l'un à l'autre, permettant à mes battements de cœur désordonnés de venir faire écho aux siens. Mes mains remontèrent lentement le long de son dos, tandis que ses paumes faisaient le chemin inverse sur mon échine. Je ne pus retenir un geignement étouffé lorsque ses bras se blottirent au creux de mes reins, me pressant d'avantage contre lui. Je me sentis pris d'une sorte de vertige, perdu dans toutes ces sensations qui naissaient en moi, et rompis doucement le baiser. Jamais mon visage n'avait été si près du sien. Les yeux mi-clos, tout comme moi, il lâcha mon prénom dans un murmure. Cela ne fit que redoubler l'attention que je lui accordais. Sans cesser de le fixer, je me levai et l'intimai à en faire autant, lui prenant les mains. En dehors de Billy Boyd, plus rien n'avait d'importance à partir de ce moment. Je ne pouvais pas envisager l'éventualité qu'il s'en aille. Je le voulais auprès de moi, j'avais envie de le goûter plus, j'en avais besoin. Sans mot dire, mon regard perdu dans ses yeux verts, je laissai mes doigts se promener furtivement sur son torse, jusqu'à défaire le premier bouton de sa chemise. Nous nous fixâmes une seconde, trahissant notre inévitable appréhension. Puis, posant ses mains sur mes épaules, il me débarrassa bientôt de ma veste, tandis que nos lèvres se rejoignirent encore. Je revins m'occuper de sa chemise, qui ne m'opposa pas une grande résistance et se retrouva sur le sol, avant d'être rejointe par mon tee-shirt qu'il m'ôta avec hâte. J'avais la tête qui tournait et la respiration de plus en plus saccadée, au point que mon souffle affolé se mêlait au sien. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide derrière moi, me faisant me retourner… et voir le lit au fond de la pièce. Je reportai vivement mon attention de son côté. Son visage reflétait une inquiétude solennelle, cependant il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes, non sans trembler légèrement. Je l'imitai tout aussi maladroitement, avant de m'approcher de lui, et de déposer un baiser timide dans son cou, lui arrachant un soupir étouffé. Je ne pus que sourire à l'idée de susciter une telle réaction, et tandis que je le saisissais par la taille, j'allai embrasser sa clavicule. J'hésitai à aller plus loin, mais en relevant la tête, je constatai que Billy avait fermé les yeux. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et ses lèvres entrouvertes, mais seul son souffle rapide se faisait entendre. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur mon dos, et je repris ce que j'avais commencé, allant l'embrasser à la base de la gorge. Cette fois, je me décidai à m'attarder d'avantage et osai même laisser ma langue caresser la peau dénudée. Je glissai lentement sur le torse, jusqu'à rencontrer un mamelon que je me mis à suçoter et mordiller tendrement. Je fus heureux d'entendre Billy gémir, et finis par abandonner l'éminence de chair pour descendre lentement vers le ventre. Il plaqua ses mains sur mes hanches et les fit glisser jusqu'à mes reins, faisant accroître la chaleur qui y naissait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Mes lèvres et ma langue se promenèrent quelques secondes sur la peau ferme, quand je fus interrompu par Billy, qui me fit me redresser en m'attrapant par les bras.

_ Bill…

C'était le seul mot que j'avais réellement envie de prononcer. Une fois encore je le regardai dans les yeux et, après avoir bruyamment ravalé ma salive, balbutiai :

_ Si jamais… enfin, si tu as envie d'ar-…

Je n'aurais sûrement pas accepté qu'il parte, mais la première pensée qui m'était venue à l'esprit était que nous commencions à aller trop loin, et qu'il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais mon angoisse galopante n'eut pas le temps de le devenir réellement, puisqu'il sourit franchement et secoua la tête, avant de me prendre la main et de me faire me retourner de nouveau vers le lit. Je dévisageai Billy, un peu hagard.

_ On devrait… on devrait aller… là-bas.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, incapable de parler ou même de réfléchir de façon cohérente. Nous nous dirigeâmes main dans la main en direction du lit, pour finalement nous asseoir côte à côte sur le bord du matelas.

_ Est-ce que tu es… effrayé ? lui demandai-je à mi-voix.

Il me répondit avec un petit sourire ennuyé.

_ Plutôt nerveux…

Je lui rendis son sourire.

_ Moi aussi, mais je… Je ne veux pas que cette nuit se termine maintenant. Sa mine se fit plus radieuse. Il s'approcha pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

_ Elle ne fait que commencer.

-FIN-


End file.
